Bondage
by zeynel
Summary: For all who are curious to read a fic with a Kogure seme! The tittle says all... KoMit Lemon/Co-fic One Shot


The Authors ? Well... Mostly Zeynel and Shiro (They wrote at least 90%... Zeynel also collected the different parts and lines written.), Lyntek writes some parts of it and Merc and Mikage some lines !!! 

The Disclaimers ? Well, always the same... Slam Dunk characters are not ours, but Inoue's propriety, we only use the guys for our own purpose...

BONDAGE

_ Shiro and Zeynel are looking at a wonderful pic Lyntek mail them. Two tied boys on the pic... One looks like Mitsui, the other like Kogure (even if it's not the guys, dun misunderstand !!! )..._

Shiro_But it didn't matter if it's not really the guys !!! I mean, we can imagine them in this... Interesting situation, neh ? *grins*  
Zeynel_ *grins too, dreaming about a tied Kogure. or a tied Mitsui, to change ? *  
Shiro_ *imagining a tied up Mitsui being tortured/pleasured/tormented by Kogure for hours and hours and hours...*  
Zeynel_I'm SURE he would enjoy it...  
Shiro_'enjoy' ? *looks at Zeynel*  
Zeynel_"enjoy". *nod nod*  
Shiro_ *ties Micchy up* heee  
Mitsui_ ???

  
_Box of toys ! *from somewhere in their back*

  
Zeynel_Lyntek !!! *turns to face her*  
Lyntek_ *grins*  
Shiro_ooh yeah.*listing to a tied up Micchy* vibrators, dildos, handcuffs, chains, feathers, cockrings...  
Lyntek_Don't forget the lube! We don't want anything to hurt, now, do we? *laughs maniacally*  
Shiro_I thought it was supposed to hurt? *blink* oh hey! bondage suit, gags, collars...  
Zeynel_ *smirks*  
Mitsui: O.O *struggling like mad*  
Zeynel_I LOVE to see him like that...  
Shiro_ Me too... *grins*  
Zeynel_You said "hurt" ? *tinny smile*  
Shiro_ Yeah... *grins* It's...

  
_NO !!!

  
Lyntek_Merc !!! Nice to see you !!!  
Zeynel_Hie, Merc !!! You're here, too ? *smiles*  
Shiro_Apparently..  
Merc_ *ignores Shiro* I'm always where the fun is, dearie... ^^  
Zeynel_ *smiles* You're welcome!!!  
Shiro_Grrr...  
Zeynel and Lyntek_ *sweatdrop*  
Shiro_And... Why "no" ? *frowns*  
Merc_It dun have to hurt!!! It has to be pleasurable, you 'ahou!  
Shiro_geez! I was hinting on some other ways for lube!! geez and who are you calling an ahou?! *glares*  
Zeynel_Aw, girls... *sighs* Stop, it's not the point. *looks at the so-sexy tied Mitsui. grins like mad*  
Mitsui_ *shivers*  
Shiro_ *giggles* Oh this is gonna be sweet  
Zeynel_Or so he hopes !!! *points Mitsui*  
Mitsui_ *glares*  
Zeynel_Want me to call Akagi ? *warning voice* He wanna be very interested to see you like that !!! *grins*  
Mitsui_ *turn green*  
Zeynel_Be a good boy... *smirks*  
Lyntek_ *smirks too*   
Zeynel_MIIIN-KUNNN !!! COME HERE !!! WE HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU !!!  
Mitsui_ *sweatdrop*  
Shiro_ *untied Mitsui's belt*  
Zeynel_ *Open Mitsui's shirt*  
Kogure_ A present ? *blush* But it's not my birthday or something like that, you shouldn't !!! *hasn't still see the 'present' itself*  
The girls_ *GRIN*  
Shiro_ *gets camera ready*  
Zeynel_ *do the same  
Kogure_ Girls, you... *frozes, seeing the sensual blushing tied Mitsui*  
The girls_ *GRIN*  
Kogure_Mitsui ? *amazed voice*  
Mitsui_ *blush*  
Kogure_What... How... *blush too* You... You... *stammering voice*  
Zeynel_How cute!!!  
Shiro_ *nod*  
Lyntek_ *takes a photo*  
Merc_ *idem*  
Mitsui_Those... *blush* It's their fault !!! *blush blush* Now, I need help, untied me...  
Kogure_ ...  
Mitsui_Min-kun ? *raises his head, worried* You heard me ? Can you...  
Kogure_No.   
Mitsui_ ???  
Kogure_ ...  
Mitsui_Ow, guy, you...  
Kogure_I said no.  
Mitsui_What ?!! But...  
Kogure_ *smile* It's more interesting like that... *little kinky smile on his sweet lips*  
Mitsui_But... *is cut off by Kogure who kiss him fully on the lips...*  
Zeynel and Shiro_ *shining eyes*  
Lyntek_Ooh, Kogure goes baddy...  
Shiro_Baddie baddie. *nod nod*  
Zeynel_I LOVE when he goes baddy... *grin*  
Merc_ *smirk*  
Kogure: *biting at Mitsui's neck and moving his hands on mitsui's body*  
Mitsui: *moans* Min-kun..  
The girls_ *taking pictures*

  
_LEMON ALERT !!!

  
The Girls_Uh ? *turns their head*  
Shiro_ *is picked up by the parents group* WAHH!! Oi! No fair! I'm mentally of age !! oi !! *thrown out* WAAAHHH !!!!!  
Lyntek_Er...*sweatdrops*   
Zeynel_ *looks at Lyntek* I think it's wanna be a good idea to help her...  
Shiro_Yeah yeah ! Help me ! *kick*  
Merc_ *nod*  
Lyntek_ *nod too... and ACT*  
Zeynel_So... *look as Lyntek whacks the parents group away*  
Shiro_ ...  
Zeynel_Wow... Good work...  
Lyntek_Maybe you shouldn't announce your youth much... *herds Shiro-chan back into the ML*  
Zeynel_ *nod*  
Shiro_I regret doing that already. *mutturs*  
Zeynel_I understand. But WE don't mind about it, so... *grin and look again at the pairing*  
Shiro_That's good. *grin*  
Kogure_You're okay ? *worried look on his beautiful face*  
Shiro_Uh ? Yeah...  
Zeynel_Don't worry about it.   
Lyntek_Yeah, you're up to other things, now... *grin*   
Merc_Some... Pleasurable things to do, now...  
Kogure_ *look back at Mitsui* So... Where were we ?   
Mitsui_ *blush*  
Shiro_Waaaiiiii... *drool*  
Zeynel_Kogure... *shining eyes*  
Kogure_ *notices the box* Hmm ? *curious gaze*  
Zeynel_It's for you !!!  
Shiro_It's a present !!!  
Lyntek_With Micchie of course !!!  
Zeynel_Enjoy yourself !!!  
Kogure_Thanks !!! *smile*  
The girls_ *GRIN*  
Kogure_ Uh ? *pokes at box* What are these ? What are they for ? *lots of question marks on Kogure's head*  
The girls_ *sweatdrops*  
Lyntek_Er... Seems we need to educate someone here with regard to bondage/S&M before he can actually use the toys...  
Zeynel_ *nod*  
Shiro_I've noticed.. come here Kimi-kun. *drags Kogure to a room*  
Zeynel_ *adds some handcuffs on Mitsui to be sure he can't escape and goes with them*  
Lyntek_ *does the same*   
Shiro_Bwahahaha !!! *stares at Micchy*  
Zeynel_ *turns to look at him and laughs*  
Merc_Hey !!! Our student wait for us... *grin*

  
*TEN HOURS LATER*

  
Kogure_ *holding a kleenex to his nose and looks very red*  
Shiro_education done ^^  
Mitsui_ O.o  
Kogure_ *looks at assortment of toys uncertainly* What... What do I use first ?  
Mitsui_Nothing ! Choose nothing ! *resumes struggling*  
Zeynel_I loved Kogure's expression when you explained him what to do with a dildo and a vibrator... *smirk*  
Mitsui_ *nearly faint*  
Kogure_ *naughty smile*  
Shiro_Ooh.. Naughty Kogure.   
Merc_Close your eyes, Micchy-kun... Now is when the fun starts !!! ^^  
Shiro_ *snicker* Oh yeah...  
Zeynel_ *smirk*  
Merc_ *gives a condom to Micchy*  
Mitsui_ ¬¬  
Zeynel_You prefer without ? ^^  
Mitsui_ *blush*  
Kogure_ *rummaging through the box of toys*  
Shiro_ Waaii  
Mitsui_ *faints*  
Shiro_ *splashes water on the 'poor' boy*  
Mitsui_Uh ? I dream I... ARGH !!!   
Zeynel_Was not a dream !!! *cheerful voice*  
Lyntek_Sorry !!! *more cheerful voice*  
Merc_But it wanna please you !!! *the same...*  
Shiro_Enjoy yourself !!! *grin evilly*  
Mitsui_ *look at the grinning girls with widened eyes*  
Kogure_Hey !!! What about using it, first !!! *very happy*  
Shiro_Hmm... Yes, but... What about it ? Or...  
Lyntek_Mitsui still needs taming. I suggest the whip. *hands whip to Kogure*  
Zeynel and Merc_ *nod vigorously*  
Mitsui_*nervously looks at whip* Um...hey...that looks kinda painful, doesn't it...  
Kogure_But this might hurt him !  
Lyntek_It's not designed to hurt, Nobu-rin. It won't draw blood, at the least. Just try it.  
Kogure_Okay...*draws back and uses whip on Mitsui*  
Mitsui_Ow !!! *thin red streak quickly appears on Mitsui's abdomen*  
Zeynel_Ohoh !!! It's REALLY the first time you do it,Min-kun ?   
Merc_You're good to it... *smile*  
Lyntek_Very good student... *grin*  
Kogure_ *panics* Oh my God ! I'm sorry !!! Does it hurt ?! *kneels and carefully touches the red streak*  
Mitsui_ *faking sobs* Yeah...a bit...  
Kogure_I'm sorry ! I'm sorry !  
Mitsui_It might get better if you kiss it...  
Kogure_ *gently kisses the red streak* Better ?  
Mitsui_ *smiles* Maybe if you kiss a bit lower...  
Lyntek_ *sweatdrops* Mitsui, you smoothie... Who's doing the seducing here...?  
Shiro_ *slaps forehead* Kogure certainly needs more education...   
Zeynel_He's born to be a uke...  
Shiro_Yeah...  
Lyntek_Yeah... *shakes head as Kogure and Mitsui become all lovey-dovey, despite the fact that beside Kogure is a box of toys, in Kogure's hand is a whip, and Mitsui is literally tied up... *  
Zeynel_ *sigh*  
Mitsui_Min-kun... Now, what about untying me? It hurts, you know, and... *watery eyes*  
Zeynel_Micchie !!! You pretender... Kogure should...  
Kogure_ *frown* It doesn't hurt you !!! Neither did the whip !!! *accusing voice*  
Mitsui_ *innocent smile*  
Kogure_Good... *smooth voice* So I can use it again...   
Mitsui_Eh ? *sweatdrop*  
Zeynel_ *grin*  
Mitsui_Waitwaitwaitwaitwait !!! *very nervous suddenly*  
Kogure_ *caress Mitsui's cheek with the whip*  
Mitsui_Min-kun ? *looks at the totally OOC character with open-mouth*  
Kogure_ *laughs lightly* You look funny like that, Hisashi... *uses his whip to lift Mitsui's jaw*  
Mitsui_ ...  
Kogure_ *wraps his arms around Mitsui's neck, almost purring, the whip still caressing his face*  
Mitsui_ *hesitates a little and tenderly kisses Kogure's face*  
Kogure_ *moans appreciatively but gently breaks the kiss* Not yet, Hisashi !!! I'm the one in control today...  
Mitsui_ *ponders*  
Kogure_ *smile*  
Shiro_AHAHAH !!! Seems like he disagrees with you !!!  
Mitsui_ *lands a small kiss on the tip of Kogure's nose*  
Kogure_ *laughs*  
Lintek_That's cute !!!   
Merc_Kawaii !!!  
Zeynel_ *nod nod nod*  
Shiro_But isn't KOGURE the one normally "in control" ? *frown*  
Kogure_Neh, Hisashi... *smiling*  
Mitsui_ *smile*  
Kogure_Want me to use it, now ? *shows a metallic dildo*  
Mitsui_ *turns green*  
The girls_ *shining eyes*  
Kogure_Hmm... *purr purr*  
Zeynel_WHAAAAAAAAHHH !!! *nosebleed. faint*  
Shiro_Zey... Zey-chan ? *looks at the lifeless girl on the floor*  
Merc_She's died !!! T_T  
Shiro_She was sooo young !!! *watering eyes*

  
*funeral music in the backround*

  
Lyntek_She just faints from loss of blood. *calm voice*  
zeynel_Hmm... Wh... *blink*  
Shiro_Zey-chan !!! *glomps Zeynel*  
Merc_You're alive !!! *idem*  
Zeynel_Hmm ? Oh, yeah... I... AAAAHHHHHH !!!!  
Shiro and Merc_ ???  
Zeynel_I miss anything !!! I... I... *watering eyes*  
Lyntek_Don't worry, you just faint some seconds.  
Zeynel_ *sighs with relief*  
Shiro_What happened ?  
Lyntek_ *show the guys, the now shirtless Kogure actually removing Mitsui's pants and underwear*  
Mitsui_KIMINOBU !!! *blush blush. tries to get free*  
Kogure_Tshhhh... *began to caress Mitsui's inner thigh*  
Mitsui_Min-kun... *moans*   
Kogure_ *smirk*  
Mitsui_AaAH !!! STOP !!! *struggles, trying to prevent Kogure to go further* Min-kun, yamero !!!  
Kogure_ *places his hand on Mitsui's crotch and began to tease him*  
Mitsui_Ah !!! Ah... Ah... Min-kun...   
Kogure_ *removes his glasses and bents over to kiss Mitsui's chest, his hand still on Mitsui's sex*  
Mitsui_Ah... Aah... *try to control himself*  
Kogure_ *licks Mitsui's chest, his tongue slowly sliding on it and takes one of his nipples in his mouth*  
Mitsui_HmmmAh !! Min-kun... Min-kun !!! *moans loudly*  
Kogure_Hmm ? What... *innocent voice. continue his teasing* Want something ?  
Mitsui_ ... *bit his lips to say nothing*  
Kogure_ *smile and pinch Mitsui's length*  
Mitsui_HEY !!! *arch his back in suffer*  
Kogure_ *giggles* Hmmr... *caress the skin in an appological gesture before continuing his slow movements on his lover's shaft*  
Mitsui_Min-kun...   
Kogure_What do you want ?  
Mitsui_Not fair... *moans*  
Kogure_Hmmrr ? *smiles*  
Mitsui_I'm... AH !!! I'm normally the one who does it... *moans again*  
Kogure_So I've had a good teacher... *smiles*  
Mitsui_You...  
Kogure_Tchh... *kiss Mitsui to silence him* What... *licks Mitsui's chest* Do... *licks* You...   
*licks* Want ? *licks*  
Mitsui_ AAhhh !!! Faster !!! Faster !!!  
Kogure_ *smiles, his hand increasing it pace on Mitsui's gorged sex*  
Mitsui_Min-kun... Min-kun... *moans in ecstasy*  
Kogure_ *bits hardly Mitsui's nipple*  
Mitsui_Aoutch !!! Min-kun !!!   
Kogure_But you were coming !!! *smiles* It's too soon !!!  
Mitsui_But... *try to not look at his lover with (too) obvious pleading eyes...*  
Kogure_ *smiles seeing Mitsui's needing state*  
Zeynel_WOW !!! Min-kun his good as seme, too !!! *wide eyes*  
Merc_ *nod nod*  
Lyntek_As uke, he knows what is really exiting...  
Shiro_ *nod nod* He know very well how a seme can play with a uke to control him...  
Zeynel_First hand's experience... *grin*  
Kogure_Hmm.. what should I use next? *walks towards the 'box of goodies' in a slow seductive move with his back facing Mitsui* (more like butt *cough*)   
Shiro_Yeow.... *has camera rolling*  
Mitsui_Min-kun~~  
Kogure_Yes? *smiling and shows Mitsui the cockring and gag he just found*   
Mitsui_ *sweatdrops and gulps*  
Shiro_Oh my... someone's enjoying himself...   
Merc_ *nod nod*   
Zeynel_ *smirk*  
Kogure_*smooth sensual voice* Wanna try it, now ? *little smile*  
Mitsui_ ... O_o  
Kogure_ *grins. caress Mitsui's cheeks gently,letting his fingertips trail on his lover's lips...*  
Mitsui_Min-kun...  
Kogure_ *smiles gently then pinch Mitsui's left nipple*  
Misui_AAH !!! *bits his lips, trying to forget the pain on his -now- so sensitive nipple*  
Kogure_ *smiles again, kissing gently Mitsui on the lips apologetically*  
Shiro_wow wow.. *nearly drops her camera-recorder*  
Zeynel_Don't faint like I stupidly did, it's not the moment, you will miss the show...  
Shiro_ I have no intention on doing that...  
Kogure_ *slowly begins a massage on Mitsui's member, stroking him expertly*  
Mitsui_ *moans* Min-kun, onegai...   
Kogure_ *smiles, bends down to insert his tongue in MItsui's belly button, wetting it thoroughly*   
Mitsui_ *doesn't even notice when Kogure strapped on the cockring*   
Kogure_Ready?   
Mitsui_hu-  
Kogure_ *suddenly pumps at Mitsui's member in a hard steady rhythm*  
Mitsui_Oh f*beep*   
Shiro_ o.o;;;;;;;  
Zeynel_ *slips paper handkerchief in her nose to stop the nosebleed -not elegant, but very efficient...- *  
Mitsui_AAH !!! Min-kun... Min-kun... Remove this fucking... This...   
Kogure_ "Fucking" ? *smiles innocently*  
Mitsui_ *bits his lips, moaning in pleasure, pain and frustration*  
Kogure_Tssss... *gently kiss Mitsui on the forehead* Don't bit you lips like that, you wanna hurt you...  
Mitsui_ *struggles, forgetting that he's tied up*  
Kogure_ *looks at his lover, smiling in delight* You know, you're sexy like that... *bents to lick the tip of Mitsui's length*  
Shiro_Micchy is sexy at everything.   
Zeynel_ *nod nod*  
Lyntek_But the expression he actually have is beautiful !!!  
Merc_The sexiest I ever saw... *dreams*  
Mikage_ *drowns in her own blood*  
Shiro_ *sweatdrop* Mikage-chan... dai...daijoubuka?  
Mikage_ blob blob blob....haii daijoubu desu.....  
Zeynel and Shiro_ *sweatdrop*  
Merc_KoMiiiittt!!!!! *heart-shaped eyes*  
Zeynel_They're sooooo beautiful together !!! *still looking at the guys, lost in her dreams*  
Mikage_ *nod nod*  
Merc_ *blinks*  
Lyntek_Uh ? Merc, is there a problem ?   
Merc_ *points Mikage*  
The girls_ *fixes Mikage*  
Mikage_Uh ? Is there a problem ?   
Merc_You were here ?   
Zeynel_We didn't saw you !!!  
Mikage_I just came... *smile* I heard something about a MitKo and I came.  
Zeynel_Oh, it's our present for Min-kun... *waves her hand carelessly*  
Shiro_A tied Mitsui... *grins*  
Lyntek_AND a box of toy... *grins more*  
Merc_Don't forget the box of toys... *evil grin*  
Mikage_ *smiles happily* But...  
Zeynel_But ?   
Mikage_I miss the beginning !!! T___T  
The girls_Poor Mikage-chan... *worried faces*  
Mitsui_Aaahh... Aah... Min-kun... Min-kun... Onegai...  
Kogure_ *continue to tease his lover*  
Mitsui_Min-kun... Onegai...  
Kogure_ *smirk. take his lover fully in his mouth*  
Mitsui_AH !!! FASTER !!!  
Kogure_But you can't come with... *touch the cockring* THAT !!!  
Mitsui_AH !!!   
Kogure_ *smiles, looking at Mitsui*  
Mitsui_ *fixes Kogure with pleading eyes*  
Kogure_ *smiles and slowly raises his hand, licking his fingers sensuously*  
Mitsui_ *shivers, looking at his now so devilishly sexy lover*  
Kogure_ You're ready ? *little smile*  
Mitsui_ Uh ?   
Kogure_ *murmurs* Your legs, koibito...  
Mitsui_ *blushes beet red*  
Kogure_ *laughs softly* Suddenly timid ? Such a surprise, I'm not really use to see you like that !!!  
Mitsui_ Oh, shut up... *blushes even more* Just untie me and you wanna see WHO is the timid guy here !!!  
Kogure_Good try...   
Mitsui_ *frown, still blushing*  
Kogure_ But NO !!! *bent to speak in Mitsui's ear* You're mine today...  
Mitsui_ *can't help but shiver as Kogure's breath tickle his ear*  
Kogure_ *smirks and suddenly spreads his lover's legs*  
Mitsui_Mi... Min-kun ?!! *widening eyes*  
Kogure_ *places one finger on Mitsui's entrance...*  
Mitsui_Mi... *bit his lips to say nothing*  
Kogure_ *slowly introduce his finger in Mitsui's tight hole*  
Mitsui_AH !!! *eyes wide open as Kogure carefully move his finger inside him, stretching his muscles and preparing him*  
Kogure_you like it ? *murmurs*  
Mitsui_Uhnn... *bits his lip to say nothing*  
Kogure_ *smirks. inserts a second finger, then a third*  
Mitsui_Ah... Ah... Min-kun... *moans*  
Zeynel_ Wow !!! *eyes wide open* Min-kun is really a fast learner!!!  
Shiro_Oh my.. there goes Micchy's.. er... virginity? *large sweatdrop* That sounded very funny to my ears...   
Zeynel_Hrr... I read somewhere than somebody is virgin until 'he's been penetrated by a male manhood'...  
Lyntek_A 'manhood' is always male...  
Merc_But it can be a artificial one? *shows a dildo* So it's not really 'male'.  
Zeynel_I dunno...  
Mikage_Hmm... *frowning*  
Shiro_ ???   
Mikage_ *still frowning*  
Merc_Mikage-chan... Are you okay ? *worried look*  
Mikage_ If it's the right definition, so... *sweatdrop* Sendoh may be virgin !!!  
The girls_ ... *frozen*  
Mikage_ *double sweatdrop*  
The girls_ ... *still frozen*  
Mikage_ *triple sweatdrop*  
The girls_NOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! *a reaction, at least*  
Lyntek_ Impossible !!!  
Zeynel_Yeah, Sendoh is such an hentai, I'm sure he already 'try it' !!!  
The others_ *nod nod nod*  
The girls_ *look back the 'show'*  
Kogure_Like that?   
Mitsui_ *bits his lip tighter*  
Kogure_ *moving his fingers slowly, feeling Mitsui's muscles relaxing and widening slightly*  
Mitsui_Min-kun...   
Kogure_ *kisses Mitsui's neck* Feel up to it, Hisashi?   
Shiro_Wah! Naughty Kogure!  
Zeynel_ *shining eyes*  
Lyntek_ *snaps pics*  
Merc_ *drooling over Zeynel's right shoulder*  
Mikage_ *drooling over Zeynel's right shoulder*  
Zeynel_ *sweatdrops*  
Mitsui_Hmm... Whmmm... Min-kun... Onegai...  
Kogure_ *smirks tenderly, spreads his fingers one more time in Mitsui's warm hole before slowly withdrawing them*  
Mitsui_Min-kun... Now...  
Kogure_Hmhm... *shakes his head lightly*  
Mitsui_ *watering eyes* Min-kun !!! You don't want... You... Hnn... need it too, doesn't you ? You... You...   
Kogure_But I've some others thing to do before... *little tiny smile*   
Mitsui_Min... Kun ?   
Kogure_Some other items to try... *grins*  
Mitsui_ What ?!... *eyes wide open*  
Kogure_ *grins evilly, showing the metallic dildo* Should I use this... *grins again*  
Mitsui_ ... *speechless*  
Kogure_ Or this ? *shows a vibrating one*  
Misui_ Min-kun !!! *can't believe his eyes*  
Kogure_ Oh !!! So... You prefer this one !!! I agree with you, it's much more funny, isn't it ? *ingenious smile*  
Mitsui_ ...  
Kogure_ *smirks again* So now... *smooth voice as he bents over slowly*  
The girls_ *still drooling over the guys*  
Mitsui_MIN-KUN !!! *desperately*  
Kogure_I have to prove my 'teachers' that I really listen them !!! *glances at the girls, winking*  
The girls_ *heart-shaped eyes*  
Kogure_ *places the vibrator at Mitsui's prepared entrance, smirking*  
Mitsu_Oh shit! *trashing around desperately as the vibrator starts vibrating, only hitting his sensitive spot once in a while* Min-kun!!  
Kogure_What? You want more? Oh okay. *pushes it deeper into Mitsui, hitting the G-spot*  
Mitsui_ *moans* Yes! Oh God yes!   
Kogure_ *chuckles and pulls out the vibrator a bit so it was barely touching that spot*   
Mitsui_ *whimpers* Min-kun, onegai!!   
Kogure_You want to play more? Oh I think I have the perfect item for you. *holds up a pair of nipple clamps and smiles sweetly at Mitsui*  
Mitsui_ *pales* Min-kun...   
Kogure_ *beams*  
Shiro_All right! My teachings did work! *cheers*  
Mikage_ *cough cough* perhaps you can teach him some more stuff (^O^) more MitKo action!! (shame on me...^^;;)  
Shiro_ *grins* that wouldn't be a problem. *makes a note*  
Zeynel_ *grins like mad*  
Shiro_I knew it, I knew it !!!   
Zeynel_I hesitate when you said you wanted to teach him how to use it, but after all... *grins* I think it's a very good idea, Min-kun is a so good student...  
Shiro_ *smiles proudly*  
Mitsui_ Min... Min-kun... Onegai... *more pales*  
Kogure_Hmm ?   
Mitsui_You... Don't mean it, do you? *looks Kogure carefully*  
Kogure_Why not ? *still smiling*  
Mitsui_ *shouting* 'Cause I don't want !!! You... *is shut up by Kogure who use his whip again...*  
Kogure_ ...   
Misui_Ouch... Min-kun... *eyes closed in pain*  
Kogure_ ... *uses the whip to raise Mitsui's chin, silent*  
Mitsui_You... *hesitates*  
Kogure_ *kiss the red mark on Mitsui's chest*   
Mitsui_ *moans*  
Kogure_ *stare at Mitsui again*  
Mitsui_You...  
Kogure_I do what I want. You have no choice.   
Mitsui_But...  
Kogure_ *raises an eyebrow, caressing Mitsui's chin with the whip*  
Mitsui_ ... *silent*  
Zeynel_Hmm... Seems that finally Mitsui is a much more gentler seme than Kogure... *ponders*  
Lyntek_ *nod nod*   
Merc_ Such a surprise... *wide-opened eyes*  
Mikage_ ...  
Kogure_ *smirks evilly*  
Mitsui_Min-kun... *looks at his Oh-so sexy but totally OOC lover with wide-opened eyes, his jaw falling on the floor*  
Kogure_ *laughs softly, lifting Mitsui's jaw with his whip*   
Mitsui_Min-kun... *pleading voice*  
Kogure_Master.  
Mitsui_ Uh ? Min...  
Kogure_Master. Repeat it.   
Mitsui_You're joking !!!  
Kogure_ *sigh. push th vibrator again fully in Mitsui's tight hole*  
Mitsui_AH !!! Ah... Ah...   
Kogure_ *smirks* Now... *pulls out the vibrator again*   
Mitsui_Min-kun !!!  
Kogure_Master... *push the vibrator in*  
Mitsui_AH !!! Ah... Ah...  
Kogure_ I... *pulls out the vibrator* Said... *pulls in* Master !!! *pulls it out again*  
Mitsui_ ... *closes his eyes, bitting his lips*  
Kogure_ *smirks* Just say it... *kiss Misui on the lips* Just... Say... It... *pulling the vibrators in and out again* Hisa-slave...  
Mitsui_ *pants evilly*  
Kogure_ *smirks*  
Mitsui_I...   
Kogure_ Say it... *deep, sexy voice*  
Mitsui_Ma... *closes his eyes to avoid to look at Kogure*  
Kogure_ *smiles, nibbling Mitsui's neck gently, encouraging him silently*  
Mitsui_Ma... Master... *blushes*   
Kogure_Good boy... *claims Mitsui's lips, kissing him deeply*  
Mitsui_Hmm... *kisses Kogure back in delight*  
The girls_ ... *staring*  
Kogure_ *pulls his head away, looking at his lover*  
Mitsui_ *still in haze*  
Kogure_ *smiles, gently caressing his cheek*  
Mitsui_ *slowly recover from the kiss*  
Kogure_ *wait a little, smiling*  
Mitsui_I... *eyes popped out as he realized that Kogure used the kiss to put the nipple clamps on his body*  
Kogure_ *raises an eyebrow*  
Mitsui_Min...  
Kogure_*slaps Mitsui roughly*  
Mitsui_Ouch !!! I...  
Kogure_ *fixes his lover*  
Mitsui_Ma... Master...  
Kogure_ *smiles, nodding approvingly*  
Mitsui_ *blushes*  
Kogure_ *takes a little chain and joins the nipple clamps together*  
Mitsui_Mi... Master...   
Kogure_ ... *takes a second chain to join the first one to the cockring*  
Mitsui_ *tries to move* AH !!! *moans as the little movement make all the stuff on his body moved*   
Kogure_ *smirks*  
Mitsui_Onegai...  
Kogure_Hmm...  
Mitsui_Onegai... *watering eyes*  
Kogure_Yes ? *smiling* You want something, Hisa-slave ?   
Mitsui_I... *blushing* Please, take me... Just... Take me, please... Onegai, Min... Master... Master, onegai !!!  
Shiro_ *making large puddles of drool on the floor*   
Zeynel_Don't wet the floor, dear. It's just cleaned.  
Shiro_ *continues drooling anyway*   
Zeynel_ *sweatdrops*  
Kogure_ *smile grows wider, pushing the vibrator in Mitsui* Beg me again, my slave.   
Mitsui_ *moans* Master, onegai! I... I want you inside me! Please just take me!!   
Kogure_As you wish, slave. *takes out the vibrator and goes behind Mitsui, slowly pushing himself in as his hands caressed Mitsui's body*   
Mitsui_ *cries out in pain and pleasure* Mi- Min-kun! *arching his back, causing the chains to pull at his tortured nipples and cock* AAAAHHH!!  
Kogure_ You feel so tight.... *moans sexily in Mitsui's ear*   
Mitsui_Oh God!  
Kogure_ 'Master' is enough... *smirks*  
Zeynel_Whaaaahhhh !!!  
Merc_Kogure is cooooooolllll *shining eyes*   
Mitsui_ *moans in ecstasy*  
Kogure_ *push in and out from Mitsui's body*  
Mitsui_ Ah... Ah... *trembling with pleasure*  
Kogure_ *smirks, sliding his hand on Mitsui's shaft* You like it ? *murmurs sensually*  
Mitsui_ Kogure... Kogure, please... *moans*  
Kogure_Hmm ? *continue to move deliberately slowly in Mitsui's body, avoiding to touch his soft spot*  
Mitsui_Kogure, onegai... Onegai... *watering eyes*  
Kogure_ *smirks* What... *sudden violent thrust in Mitsui's tight hole*  
Mitsui_ Ah !!! *eyes wide opened*  
Kogure_ ... Do you want ?   
Mitsui_ *can't speak, moaning in delight, trying to find the incredible sensation he has some seconds ago*  
Kogure_ *running his fingers along Mitsui's shaft, playing with the cockring and just letting his palm brush over the sensitive skin*  
Mitsui_ONEGAI !!! *crying in despair and frustration*  
Kogure_Shhh... *gently kiss the back of Mitsui's neck* Just say what you want... *nuzzles Mitsui's skin* Hisa-slave...   
Mitsui_Please... More... More...  
Kogure_ *smirks, withdrawing almost totally from Mitsui's body*  
Mitsui_Ah !!! No !!! Don't stop !!! Master... Master...   
Kogure_ Who said I wanna stop ? *letting only the very tip on his crotch in Mitsui's hole*  
Mitsui_ ... *moans, biting his lips*  
Kogure_ I dun want to stop... *grabs Mitsui's hips, positioning himself*  
Mitsui_ Ah... Ah...  
Kogure_ ...It would be stupid... *spreads Mitsui's legs a little more, his lips on Mitsui's neck*  
Mitsui_ Min... Master... *half-sobbing*  
Kogure_ ...As you want it HARD !... *push in violently, his cock now hitting Mitsui's G-spot with every thrust*   
Mitsui_ AH !!! *arches his back in pleasure and pain, throwing his head back as Kogure fucks him again and again and again*  
Kogure_ *smirks, taking his lover as carnally, brutally as possible*  
Mitsui_ *moans, pushing back, impaling himself more and more*  
Kogure_ *slid his hand on Mitsui's groin, pinching it meanly as he drives into him furiously*  
Mitsui_AH !!! *moans in hurt*  
Kogure_ *smirks evilly*  
Mitsui_Please... *crying*  
Kogure_ What... *thrusting again in Mitsui's hole, his hips slamming his ass violently*   
Mitsui_Hnn... *eyes shut tight*  
Kogure_ Do you wants... *lets his hand slip around Mitsui's arousal*  
Mitsui_ *bits his lips so hard that blood filled his mouth*  
Kogure_ *squeezes Mitsui's member not so gently*  
Mitsui_ I... *moans desperately* I can'... Can't... *bits his lips again, unable to finish his sentence*  
Kogure_ *smirks* You can't com with... *plays with the cockring* IT ?!   
Mitsui_ *cries in pain*  
Kogure_ *kisses bruisedly Mitsui's neck, mouth wide open*  
Mitsui_ Min-kun... *murmurs, moaning* Please...   
Kogure_ *nods lightly in Mitsui's back, not really caring if his lover realized it or not*  
The girls_ *shining eyes, nosebleeds, drools and drools and drools*  
Zeynel_Gorgeous Guys FUCKING !!!  
Merc_Kogure SEME !!!  
Lyntek_And... SADO-MASOCHIST !!!  
Mikage_DOMINATION !!!  
The girls_SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI !!! *heart-shaped eyes with hentai gleam in them*  
Mitsui_ I... I...   
Kogure_ *smiles gently, kissing his neck reassuringly as he quickly remove the cockring*   
Mitsui_AH !!! *eyes wide opened with surprise as Kogure caress his shaft*  
Kogure_ *smiles, having a hard time trying to control his needs*  
Mitsui_ I... I... *closes his eyes, gulping* I... /I never felt so sensitive before !.../  
Kogure_ *smiles again, now removing the nipple clamps*  
Mitsui_Hnn... *bit his blooded lips again as Kogure pinches his now so sensitive nipples*  
Kogure_ *smirks, letting his knuckles brush against Mitsui's nipples, listening his moans like if it was alcohol*  
Mitsui_Master... Min-kun... Mas... Master !!!  
Kogure_ *licks Mitsui's neck quickly before moving again in his lover's intimacy*  
Mitsui_ *moans loudly as Kogure push in and out from his body, responding eagerly to each of his thrusts*  
Kogure_ *murmurs* It's time... *moves into his lover violently as his mind slowly left him*  
Mitsui_ Mi... MIN-KUN !!!   
Kogure_ AH !!! *cries loudly as Mitsui's velvety walls tightened compulsively around him, sending him to the edge*  
Mitsui_ *moans in ecstasy as he lost himself in a welcoming bliss*  
Kogure_ *bit Mitsui ferociously at the junction between his neck and shoulder as he spilled himself in Mitsui, his shaft buried deeply in him*  
Mitsui_ *shivers unconsciously as the warm rush of semen filled him, still lost in bliss*  
Kogure_ *breathes deeply, eyes closed, his half-opened mouth caressing the side of Mitsui's neck*  
The girls_WOW !!! *now on the floor with wide-opened eyes, their trembling legs refusing to support them*  
Mitsui_ *smiles contently, panting, Kogure's weight on him*  
Kogure_ *slowly opens his eyes, his hand gently caressing his lover's hair*  
Mitsui_ *sigh pleasurably*  
Kogure_ *licks gently the mark on Mitsui's right shoulder*  
Mitsui_Mi... Min-kun...   
Kogure_ Hmm ?...  
Mitsui_That... That was... incredible. *sincere tone*  
Kogure_ *smiles without responding*  
Mitsui_I... I mean... I mean...  
Kogure_Shhh... *kisses Mitsui's short hair, raising on his elbows*  
Mitsui_ *half-moans, half-sigh as Kogure withdraw from his body*  
Mikage_ *drools* XD..  
Zeynel_ *thanking God who has the good idea to create those gorgeous guys*  
Kogure_I hope you enjoyed that a lot.   
Mitsui_ *nods*   
Kogure_WOnderful! Let's try again tomorrow.   
Mitsui_NANI?!  
Kogure_ *smiling sensually* There's many things I hadn't the opportunity to try, yet...   
Mitsui_ *sweatdrops*  
Kogure_ *bent over to murmur in Mitsui's ear* And I'm sure there's many things I have to learn, yet...   
Shiro_Such a good idea... *hentai gleam*  
Lyntek_Hmm... What was that thing you spoke about just before ?   
Merc_Oh, yes !!! The thing with the use of this particular metallic dildo...  
Mikage_The one with little bells ?!! *exited tone*  
Shiro_ *smirks evilly*  
Zeynel_So, now that Min-kun know the bases of 'being a sado-masochist seme', let's learn him more tricks !!!  
The girls_ Yeah !!! *nod altogether, cheering happily, a big grin on their not-so-innocent faces*  
Mitsui_ O.O

End of the Fic

This co-fic is done !!! ^^

It was pretty funny to write it, ne gals ? *smiles toward the gals who smirk back to her*

Zeynel_OHOHOHOHOH !!! Micchie, you wanna have very interesting nights, now !!! *grins*  
Kogure_ *smile*  
Mitsui_ T_T

_ZEYNEL, SHIRO and Cie_


End file.
